Science Adventure
by Lizziginne
Summary: Emmett, Jasper and Bella have science together what mischeif will they get up to? Rated T cos it might well need to be in later chapters
1. Annoying

Chemistry

BPoV

Chemistry, my new favourite subject but that was only due to who I sat next to. Emmett and Jasper. I mean the one subject Edward wasn't with me I had his two older brothers to look after me. It was going to be so much fun.

We walked in to the lab together like three best friends would, chatting. We found a table for four at the back and settled down. Mr McKenna, the newest chemistry teacher walked in and looked around. "Today girls and boys we are going to start polymers, open your books to page 214 and copy down the date, title and objective please" he yelled over the chatter around him. We all did as he asked and then the class fell silent. The next thing I knew, a farting noise came from my table and I blushed. Everyone laughed. Vampires can't fart, therefore Emmett and Jasper would think it was me! "Emmett, Jazz that wasn't me, I swear" I whispered at them, but the two of them just giggled like girls. I gave them a confused look as the lesson continued, and then, again, the fart noise suddenly materialised. But this time I caught the two of them in the act, it was the two of them trying to embarrass me! I just looked away.

It carried on like that the entire lesson and the next lesson but on the third day I started moaning at them to stop it or I would tell Edward how horrible they were being, but they just continued on with tormenting me. By the end of that lesson I was no longer talking to them and giving the two of them evils at any opportunity. By the forth day it was just getting old. I decided to threaten them again but that didn't work so I just gave them puppy dog eyes and by the end they were weakening. "No more of your childish behaviour you two or I will tell on you!"

They actually listened to me! They stopped their idiotic jokes on me! At last! But now its time for revenge. The two most annoying vampires, and the best practical jokers in the world, how on earth was I going to pay them back?

I can't enlist the help Alice because she will tell Jasper who will tell Emmett. If I tell Edward, Alice will find out and tell Jasper who will tell Emmett. So I can't get any help from vampires, I'm gonna have to go it alone with this one!


	2. The Plan for Revenge

**A/N – I sadly don't own twilight, or the characters. That amazing privilege belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

Revenge time! I have a plan! And it is good. Very good!

Mr McKenna said we were to have a test so obviously Jasper and Emmett would probably get one hundred percent and I would get something like eighty five/ninety percent. Sitting with geniuses never did any good for my already low self esteem. So there are two ways in which I am planning to get them back.

One, I am planning to go with the traditional 'glue on the seat' trick because they can't use their stupid vampire super strength to get out of this one. I mean, its not like super glue is strong enough to even hold them down on and ordinary day back at there house, but in school they can't do a single thing without looking suspicious.

Second, I plan on fixing their test. The two of them will absolutely flip, especially Jasper. We all know Emmett is slightly thick, his brains aren't exactly his enhanced vampire feature are they? Anyway, they will flip and I can laugh at them, just like they laugh at me. This plan is going in to action tomorrow, and, if I fail I am planning on getting Edward to beat the two of them up, as soon as possible!!

**A/n – Sorry it's so short, though all ideas are based on a real life story it's hard to write them and make them work with the characters. Please, comment or the tickle monster will come and get you!! (I'm not joking he is under your bed right now…) **

**Thank you **

**Lizzi**

**xx**


	3. Revenge and Detentions

**A/N – I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. The wonderful Mrs Meyer does.**

A blob of glue on Jaspers seat and the rest of the pot on Emmett's, I swear Emmett is the most annoying vampire on this planet! He has been pestering me all lunch, asking me who to do certain things in chemistry, revising for the test, or so he says! He is literally gonna fail this test and I can't wait!

JPOV

"Jazz, just to warn you" Alice interrupted "Bella has put glue on your seats and is going to make you fail the test"

She is so not doing that to me and Em in science today, its not fair its not like we ever did anything to her. Well, ok, I expect we did embarrass her just a little bit, but still!

At the back of the room is our table and chairs. I ran over and swapped the chairs, so now Bella had Emmett's and the empty space next to Bella's seat went my chair. Haha, she thinks she fooled us!

BPOV

I was looking forward to chemistry now, I giggled as I walked in to the classroom and watched as Jasper and Emmett took their respective seats. Then I sat down. Squelch! I tried to stand up to see what I had sat on but to my surprise I couldn't. I looked at Jasper and Emmett who by this time were laughing their heads off!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled at the two off them who were officially in hysterics. Mr McKenna came over and asked me what was wrong so I told him how horrible Emmett and Jasper had been this term. Then he put all three of us in detention because they had been nasty and I had yelled very loud in the middle of his lesson.

After Edward came and rescued me by getting me a new skirt for the day, as the other one was stuck to the science chair, he told me that Emmett and Jasper were planning payback for the detentions! Now I am worried!

**A/N – I have no idea what is going to happen in detention but it will be funny… any ideas are welcome I will try to incorporate as many as possible through out the story! Please review because the tickle monster is making his advance… **

**Thank you**

**Love you all**

**Lizzi**

**xx**


	4. Detention

****

A/N – sorry its taken so long to update I have been so busy, coursework, exams etc… Ok I know its no excuse but still I'm sorry I will try to update quicker! Any ways hope you enjoy XD

* * *

**Water fight**

Detention, I have never in my entire life had a detention and now my two brothers-to-be have got me in to so much trouble. Alice and Edward have both warned me to expect trouble but they will not tell me a single possibility and it is so annoying. If I get in to anymore trouble I will actually attempt to murder Emmett and Jasper! And that's no joke.

_Science lab_

I'm sitting here just starring at the two of them; they haven't blinked in over ten minutes. I wonder what's taking them so long? Did Emmett just move? They are moving to fast for my eyes this is not fair. AH!! I am soaked, what the hell was that? Was it… was that… I mean is THAT a water balloon? I think it is. No wonder I'm soaked! Oh look there's a bucket, I could fill that with water and chuck it at them! Genius! Ok… turn on the tap…

"I am going to murder you two"

"Are you sure about that, Bella? You're gonna have to catch us first!" the blur with Emmett's voiced yelled back at me. With that I groaned and chucked the bucket full of water at the blurs, and, I got very wet in the process. OH MY EDWARD! There is a purple water balloon hurtling towards me and it's going to hit me! MOVE, BELLA, MOVE! My feet moved but I landed in a bucket of water any way.

Just at that moment, a very dry Emmett and Jasper sat down and continued their work. I did the same presuming the teacher was coming. I was correct, at that very moment Mr McKenna walked in carrying a stack of books. He looked at the three of us and the mess on the floor.

"Miss Swan you are free to go, Mr Cullen and Mr Hale, I would like you two to stay behind and explain this mess!" he boomed at us as I quivered in the corner. I was fine with vampires, but me large science teacher, no, he scared the life out of me, though, he was very funny at times. As I closed the door behind me, I could hear the shouting begin, don't ever treat a girl like that, that was very immature… that sort of thing. I just laughed to myself, this was meant to be their revenge on me! And what had happened? I got them in trouble again!! Oh I cant wait for the next science lesson!

* * *

**A/N – hope you enjoyed… review, favourite or both please!! Or the tickle monster will come and get you all he is seriously getting closer!!**

**Love you all **

**Lizzi **

**xx**


	5. EXPLAIN!

_**A/n – OME! I have been so busy and ill I have been neglecting my favourite story! I am sorry! Anyway I hope you like it, I wrote it on the tube in to London before I got ill, so I hope its ok… **_

We're in science, again. I have a feeling that Emmett and Jasper are actually going to murder me this time. They are in even more trouble than ever before all because of me! They are in detention for three weeks and have 80 hours of community service. Rosalie and Alice might also kill me due to getting their husbands in to so much trouble. But here goes, Mr McKenna is just walking in and he is giving us evil glares!

"Begin notes on chapter 13 everyone, we are starting a biology section today"

The strangest thing is Emmett and Jasper are actually doing their work for once, instead of making fun of me, it's not normal! Fine, I shall just get on with my work and ignore the two idiots across the table from me. What is Emmett doing? Is he playing dumb? We all know he is _almost_ as clever as Edward and Jasper, but if so why is he putting his hand up? I am about to find out!

"Yes, Mr Cullen?" came the exasperated voice of our usually friendly science teacher.

"I was… um, wondering… if, um, if you could explain… periods to me sir?" Emmett replied in a rather embarrassed squeak. Oh. My. God! This is not happening! Someone please tell me this is not happening!

"Um… Miss Swan, would you care to explain this subject to Mr Cullen, please?"

"I would… um, rather, um, not, Sir."

"Well I'm telling you to Bella, it wasn't a question!" he barked back at me. I shrank back in to the corner. Ha! I'm scared of my big, jolly science teacher but not of Emmett, the strongest vampire I know! I whispered to him in a shaking voice, "Yes Sir, if you say so Sir"

I'm writing a note to Emmett because I am NOT having this conversation with a vampire and especially not a male one!

Emmett – you don't really want to know do you? I mean you know already! Thanks for embarrassing me, idiot!

I passed it to him, and within a second I got a reply from a giggling Emmett,

"YES BELLA, I DO WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN THE PROCESS OF PERIODS TO ME!" he boomed for the entire school to hear, I flushed like a tomato. But I had to answer his question, so I put on a brave face and blurted the entire process out in front of the entire class. Embarrassing myself for eternity was just part of ordinary life for me, I am never going to live this down. I swear to God if Edward did not kill Emmett for me I was going to have to attack the oversized, bully of a vampire myself and that wouldn't be good! Speaking of Edward, why didn't he warn me of Emmett's plans for today's lesson, or Alice come to think of it she would have known just s much as Edward did! Carlisle! I need your help to kill your kids! I don't think that would go down to well but someone is going to have to help me!

If not, I have revenge planned and Emmett's going to have to watch out!

_**Disclaimer – sadly I own nothing, the one and only Stephenie Meyer owns it all (apart from the plot as that really happened to me, in an all girls school!)**_

_**A/n – please review, I need more ideas, I need a beta reader, for this story and possibly others, and I need to make them longer! **_

_**Love you all**_

_**Lizzi**_

_**Xx**_


	6. Teaser

**_A/N - I am soo sorry about the long time between updates but I've had a few things to deal with over the past few months._**

**_Anyway this is just a teaser of what is to come. I will try to update by Monday._**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward…" Bella said a she ran up to me after school._

"_What love?" _

"_Will you help me? With revenge? Emmett needs to be taught a lesson!"_

"_Sure, what do you have in mind?"_

"_Hair dye"_

**_End of Flashback_**

The conversation Bella and I had had about how to make Emmett embarrassed ran through my head as I crept in to Emmett and Rosalie's bathroom. It was a well-known fact that Emmett washed his hair everyday so this would be no problem. I crept up to the cupboard containing Emmett's shampoo and replaced it with the shampoo with the luminous green hair dye in it.

**A Few Hours Later**

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard Rosalie scream and Alice giggle. Then I heard Emmett swear loudly.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, do NOT swear in my house" Esme yelled.

"What is going on!?" Carlisle asked as he walked in from his shift.

"I don't know" I replied innocently, but Alice's giggle gave me away.

"okay… I put green hair dye in Emmett's shampoo but only because Emmett embarrassed Bella at school!"

"Edward, you are grounded for a week! You aren't allowed to see Bella at night and you now have a curfew of 9pm!"

Oh dear, grounded? Bella is going to kill me! But she will love me for the revenge but she will kill me for the grounding! What am I going to do!

* * *

**_A/N – any suggestions are openly accepted! Also I plan on doing a quote challenge, you give me a line that you want me to include and I will choose the best and if you also leave your real name I will try and add you in the story. (if there are two really good ones I will put both in)_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Lizziginne_**

**_xxxx_**

**_Ps. Reviews make me happy :D_**


End file.
